toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gender and sexuality in Györmár-Kazvhalia
Views on gender and sexuality in Györmár-Kazvhalia have changed drastically over time, especially after the rise of communism and also after the opening up to Western influences facilitated by gradual reforms beginning in the 1970s. Women Under the 1949 constitution, men and women are equal under the law, with men and women being considered equal partners in marriage and with all property being divided equally upon the dissolution of a marriage. By 1982, some 77.35% of Györmár-Kazvhalian women of working age were engaged in paid work, and even by 1970 half of all college students were women. Furthermore, by 1982, women's odds of being promoted to some sort of manager (someone in a formal position of authority, including principals of schools or kindergartens, factory managers and their deputies, department heads and their deputies in government organisations, chief engineers, directors of factory branches, and store managers) in comparison to men was 55%, much better than many capitalist countries, although it should also be noted that women are more likely to be found in lower than in higher levels of managerial positions. On the other hand, whilst the number of women in the Györmár-Kazvhalian workforce has increased greatly since the start of communist rule, with three out of four women aged between 14 and 55 being in paid employment, their role in economic decision making is limited. Furthermore, despite laws prohibiting discrimination against women they face numerous unofficial disadvantages. For instance, in secondary education, women are more often sent to general education schools rather than vocational schools, railroading the majority of Györmár-Kazvhalian women into careers more typically thought of as "female". In addition, the jobs that women normally take in Györmár-Kazvhalia are also typically lower paying, meaning that wages for women overall in the country are lower than those of men. In addition, female political participation in Györmár-Kazvhalia is quite low, with women on average making up around 35% of the members of party organisations. Indeed, women are excluded from party membership in the country through a variety of direct and indirect means. For instance, party meetings are often held in after work hours or on weekends, making it difficult for women who need to take care of their children to participate. Reproductive rights Abortions on request were permitted after the promulgation of an order from the Council of Ministers in 1956, with abortions being allowed after they had been authorised by a local medical board consisting of a physician and two other members selected by the Executive Committee of the People's Council and if it was performed in a hospital or maternity home (but not an out-patient clinic). In 1974, restrictions were added although they were so open to interpretation that there was effectively no difference, with the only major change being that abortions performed for non-medical reasons would now incur a charge to cover the costs of the operation, although these can be waived if a demonstrable need is shown. Diaphragms became available in Györmár-Kazvhalia in 1949, with chemical contraceptives following in 1954. Oral contraceptives were introduced in 1967, and are available on prescription with a symbolic cost of 7 koronas (approximately US$0.14) for a month's supply. IUDs became available for women who had already had a child or who were over 18 and had been given medical advise against becoming pregnant in 1971, and a law in 1977 restricts the insertion of IUDs to gynaecological and obstetrical departments of hospitals and maternity units and only with a certificate signed by both the physician and the patient stating that a gynaecological exam has been completed and that the patient has been informed of possible side effects. Mass organisations In 1969, President Rayko Daskalov ordered the formation of a Committee of the Györmár-Kazvhalian Women's Movement which was given authority over all issues related to women and families, and had the right to propose legislation and to sue state enterprises that failed to comply with the laws protecting female employees. The CGKWM is arranged with a Political Bureau at the national level composed of the President and several secretaries, with these people effectively being the leaders of the organisation and representing the mass organisation to the Györmár-Kazvhalian government and on the international stage. They are technically elected, although elections typically simply rubber-stamp political appointments. At the regional level, each municipality has its own branch of the CGKWM with its own presidents and secretaries who are elected at municipal conferences. Only the members of the national bureau and the presidents of the municipal bureaus are paid by the state, with all other positions being voluntary. Bizarrely, the CGKWM accepts women without party affiliations, and indeed is encouraged to recruit women across the social spectrum, even those who would otherwise be considered politically unreliable. The CGKWM has its own magazine, Women's Journal (Bulgarian: Женски Вестник, trans.: Zhenski Vestnik; Györmár: Női Folyóirat), which publishes articles on subjects such as sexology, premarital sex, single motherhood, and exposés on the changing contours of Györmár-Kazvhalian masculinity. It is able to avoid allegations of being bourgeois by using quotes from Marx, Lenin, and other socialist leaders to show its loyalty to the government. The CGKWM played an important part in convincing the Politburo to place only a limited ban on abortions and dramatically expand the construction of crèches and kindergartens in 1973, and sent out inspectors to make sure that state enterprises were actively building onsite crèches and other child care facilities. In 1976 the Györmár-Kazvhalian Scientific Society for Family and Women's Welfare was formed which promotes research on family welfare, disseminates information, and seeks to develop public opinion "which promotes harmonious family life, the protection of women and children, and the conditions of healthy reproduction." LGBT rights Homosexuality was decriminalised in Györmár-Kazvhalia in 1961. However, it continued to be condemned by the Györmár-Kazvhalian government as an unhealthy sexual/moral practice caused by an admiration of the western lifestyle which could infect anyone, and was viewed as a type of psychopathy. Indeed, despite the fact that doctors and psychologists had been attempting to end the classification of homosexuality as a disorder since the 1960s, it was not until the end of the 1990s that the Györmár-Kazvhalian People's Army removed homosexuality as a personality disorder that made an individual ineligible for military service. It should be noted that repression of homosexuals was never systematic, but was instead linked to other ideological campaigns which aimed to reinforce socialist identity norms. Furthermore, no organised sexual counter-culture that advocates for the rights of sexual minorities has arisen in Györmár-Kazvhalia, with the reasoning for this being believed to be that liberalisation in the Györmár-Kazvhalian government is often followed by a reactionary increase in the prosecution of persons demonstrating freedom of thought, thus preventing the formation of long-term underground counter-cultures in general. Sex industry Sex education Courses on sex education, family life, and contraception have been introduced at all levels of the educational system and military training in Györmár-Kazvhalia. Family life education was implemented into the Györmár-Kazvhalian school curriculum in 1974, with four to six lessons being developed for appropriate educational levels. At the same time, a programme of teacher training and parental education was launched. Professional advice oriented to teenagers is also provided by Szebrecen radio stations. Medical approaches Research on sexual identities began in Györmár-Kazvhalia in the 1960s with a department of sexology being formed at the Scientific Association of Psychiatrists, Neurologists and Neurological Surgeons in Szebrecen in 1964. An office on sexology at the National Research Institute in Neurology and Psychiatry was then created to coordinate the various branches of sexology including treatment of inborn and acquired endocrine disorders that affect the sexual life of the individual, treatment of gynaecological and venereal diseases that lead to sexual malfunctions, and treatment of psychological sexual disorders and research on the social factors that influence sexuality. Category:Györmár-Kazvhalia Category:Györmár-Kazvhalian culture